


Fire Inside

by IllusionGates



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionGates/pseuds/IllusionGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of his luck he is the first student to wake up, but was it good luck or bad luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Inside

The future foundation had told them that he would wake up first. 

Some wondered if it was because of his luck that would make him the first of many to wake up.

“..are you sure he should wake up?” Souda questioned “I mean, look at what he did on the island, if it wasn't for him the mutual killings might not have started.”

“Don't say that.” Hinata hissed “It wasn't particular his fault, all of us had changed when the bear showed up.”

“Even so-

“Shut up Souda. He’s waking up.” Hinata replied

“He betrayed you didn't he?” Souda insisted, “He misused your trust and hurted you right? So why-

“Souda shut up.” Hinata repeated

Souda sighed and left the room. Hinata stayed watching as the silver haired chest rose up and down slowly but it was movement. Hinata watched as his hair fluttered in the wind.

Hinata didn't know why he cared but he believed in second chances. It was because of the bear that he that Komaeda turned into the way he was. Hinata remembered how they first met before the despair hitted.

Komaeda was kind, nice even. He had a smile that could keep Hinata calm whenever he looked at it. Hinata didn't believe it was an act he believed it was sincere, genuine. Hinata believed Komaeda wasn't lying to him the whole time before the despair started. 

Komaeda had said so himself, that they were similar somehow as if they were both bystanders, witnesses in something that didn't concern them. 

His amiability might have been a façade from the start, but Hinata felt the connection wasn't. The connection was very real no matter how many times Komaeda would push him away and deny it. 

Hinata knew he wouldn't have been able to thwart Komaeda’s plan if he didn't have a general understanding of Komaeda. Hinata just knew. He wouldn't have been able to collect all of Komaeda’s hope shards if they had all been lies. He had been telling the truth to some point.

He recalled when Komaeda shredded some light on his mysterious past. At a young age Komaeda had always had a turn between ‘good luck’ and ‘bad luck’. His parents were killed when a meteor crashed into a hijacked airplane they had been on. Komaeda had been left to live and inherit all their fortunes but in return he had no relatives, no family and especially no friends.

Komaeda had told that during middle school he was kidnapped by a thief and put into a garbage bag. While in the bag he had found a winning lottery ticket in return, he had no one to pay the ransom to let him free and the thief let him go on a whim.

Hinata understand, as much as he could. It didn't stop one particular question popping into his mind at that moment. If Komaeda had died in the game, was that good luck or bad luck? Hinata didn't know and no one bothered to answer his question. 

But if it was bad luck, then surely the luck from being the first to wake up from the game is good luck, right?

Hinata watched as Komaeda started to shuffle, like he was wincing in pain facing a nightmare.

Hinata didn't blame him, because all sixteen of them had been in a nightmare. The minute Monokuma made his appearance the minute things went downhill from there. 

Hinata stroked Komaeda’s hand in an effort to bring him comfort. 

“..Its okay Komaeda, its just a dream.” Hinata replied, but he received no answer back

Hinata hummed, 

“Its okay, its okay. I, playing the fool, am merely a nameless clown in this small circus.

But I saw you crying in the audience.  
Please do not put on such a sad face.  
Taking notice of your tears unknown to your dad or mom,  
I felt that it was my duty to wipe them for you

You, refusing to stop weeping said:  
“you are lying, and that makes me sad.”  
“I did not tell you one single lie.”  
As soon as I said that, you started crying again

“Show me your unpainted real face hidden under your mask,  
which you don't normally show to the audience.  
To feel pain when you get hurt, or to weep when you feel agonized,  
That kind of natural emotion is nothing to be embarrassed about.

Its okay, its okay. Don't worry if you cant put on a good smile,  
Just please do not lie about it again.  
Its okay, its okay you don't have to bear it alone, for I will cry together with you.”

Hinata could have sworn he had seen Komaeda smile but it was gone the instant Hinata blinked. 

He would wake up soon Hinata thought, and he wanted to stay by his side until he does wake up. Hinata wants to be the first one to see him and the first one Komaeda wakes up too.

Hinata jokingly thought perhaps he could do what they had done when they first met, well instead of Komaeda standing above him on that sunny day when he first awoken he might do the same for him.

“He’ll wake up. Soon enough.” Hinata said out loud and smiled. He had a lot to tell Komaeda, he wanted to tell him about Souda planning to confess to Sonia, Even he couldn't believe it. He wanted to tell him about the future foundation that there was someone like Komaeda with super high school level good luck. He wanted to tell him about the arrogant four eyes, the detective, and about all the other members he had met.

 

Hinata just had to wait, a few more hours at most and he would wake up.

\-----------

Hinata didn't know when he had drifted to sleep. Sure he was tired he just didn't expect to fall asleep at that moment. 

He rubbed his eyes and looked outside, the sun was still shining brightly so he decided it would be some time in the afternoon.

His stomach groaned and he sighed, Hinata had not eaten anything the moment Naegi had told him Komaeda would be the first to wake up. 

He wondered if he could run fast and get a quick bite to eat but he froze when he realized who would be making dinner tonight. His desire to eat vanished the minute he remembered. 

Sonia was a nice person and all but… she was not a good cook. Hinata remembered the last meal she had made and he could of sworn the food was-

“…Hinata-kun?” a voice cutted through his thoughts. 

The voice was not at the door, but behind him. The only person behind him was- 

“K-Komaeda..?” Hinata stuttered

Komaeda looked around in a daze, confused. The light was too bright and he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer look at the area he was confided in.  
“Your awake!” Hinata smiled “That's great!” 

“..Awake?” Komaeda questioned

“Oh right, you don't know anything.” Hinata began “All the things that happened to all of us, we were in a game. In a brain simulation. All the people who have.. Died and received execution were put into a coma… You’re the first to wake up.”

“…ah.” Komaeda breathed “so, my plan.. failed.” 

“Komaeda-

“Why am I alive Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked

Hinata paused, he had expected Komaeda to be happy.. smile maybe even laugh he didn't expect Komaeda to question why he was alive.

“..I shouldn't have woken up. I should have stayed dead in that.. simulation you call it.” 

“Hey, Hold on! What are you saying?” Hinata piped up

“For someone like me to be the first to wake up…surely you understand? Hinata-kun?”

“Why, aren’t you happy your awake?” Hinata gritted his teeth 

“..The last thing I would feel waking up is happy.. I’ll ask again, why am I awake?”

Hinata hesitated, “..Because you had died there.” 

Now it was Komaeda’s turn to pause, he laughed “..Hinata-kun. Letting me live isn’t going to make anyone happy. I should have stayed dead.”

“Stop saying that!” Hinata uttered 

“But, its true. The only reason I can conclude you guys wanted to bring me back was because you wanted me to suffer more.”

“Suffer? That's not true at all. Everyone wants the comatose students to wake up, we all stayed on this island to wait for you all to wake up… I wanted _you_ to wake up.”

“You’re not understanding me Hinata-kun, I’m… brain dead.” Komaeda winced at his word choice “It doesn't matter if you bring someone like me alive. I'm going to die anyways. I'm going to suffer more.. I'm going to forget about Jabberwock island, forget about everyone… slowly but surely. Then I’ll forget _you_ Hinata-kun.”

“I don't care.” Hinata replied

“Y-you don't care? Hinat-

“I selfishly want you to live. I want to stay with you as long as I can. I don't want our… _friendship_ , to end just like that. I want to live our friendship to the fullest. I don't want to part when there’s a chance we could spend more time together.”

Komaeda was… _crying_ and Hinata embraced him right then

“I don't understand you.” Komaeda said frustrated “I'm going to end up leaving you and yet.”

“I don't care. I don't care. This is now.” Hinata repeated, he felt the tears fall from his eyelids not that he minded he didn't want to wipe them off.

They had a chance to start over from where they left off without having to worry about Monokuma ever again. That's all that mattered to Hinata. 

“Welcome back, Komaeda” Hinata cried

“…I’m home.” Komaeda responded

 

They were going to be okay someday.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Hinata hums is Pierrot from vocoloid  
> I felt like that song fits with Komaeda alot q.q


End file.
